


春祭/Spring Rite in Uruk

by CoppeliaSwandila



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/strange fake, fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoppeliaSwandila/pseuds/CoppeliaSwandila
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer & Gilgamesh | Archer, Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Kudos: 12





	春祭/Spring Rite in Uruk

春祭  
（一）  
恩奇都踩着浅滩从微凉的河水中站起，柔软的阳光落在他宽阔的后背，皮肤泛金，宛如天神。他挽着湿漉漉的长发上了岸，在苇丛中拾起镶金滚边的轻纱礼袍——以乌鲁克最灵巧的妇女的手织成，藏在王之财宝的底层，白日如同辉光的太阳，晚上则散发着星芒。  
若干小时前他穿着这套伊吉吉诸神艳羡的纱衣，佩戴着与王媲美的珠宝，以挚友的身份立在王的右侧，宛如日神舍马什与月神辛并立于春祭的祭坛。这是献给乌鲁克的守护神——伊什塔尔的祭祀，无尽的宝石与黄金，谷物和果实盛满了铜质的器皿。国王吉尔伽美什是神的代行人，他赤裸上身，露出身为女神之子遍布全身的神纹。国王举起利刃，以神的伟力屠宰了十二只头生的羔羊，祭司的额上溅着血，焚烧牺牲的馨香传得比神殿的高处还要高。  
熟稔这神纹的乌鲁克的青年男女匍匐在地，无形的金星女神踏着他们的背脊进入殿堂，而肉眼凡胎不能认得。她降灵于女祭司，借她的口许诺祝福，以长了翅膀的话语。然而国王置若罔闻，他深知伊什塔尔的许诺如此轻贱。  
他知晓她将丈夫送入冥府，用以取代她自己的死——美貌的牧神杜木兹被他的姊姊所拯救，每半年从埃勒什乞迦勒的宫殿升上人间，于是大地春回。乌鲁克水草繁茂乃不是伊什塔尔的许诺，而是农神与牧神的和解——他们曾为迎娶金星女神而争吵。  
啊，舍马什与恩基也是可赞颂的，他们的祝福与勇武协助国王携领神代兵器斩下了芬巴巴的首级，连同那染血的花冠。  
“把山野还给山野，把人世的还给人世。”恩基对沸血的国王这么说，于是王任凭挚友在那死去的山妖的尸体前徘徊许久，并取下花冠——那曾是从泥土生的野驴与羚羊之子恩奇都的馈赠。

美发的泥人默默不语地随吉尔伽美什回到乌鲁克的神塔，在那里暴戾的王一反常态，以金线的帕子擦去花冠的血迹，并戴在挚友的头上。宝石蓝的花瓣犹然娇艳，令恩奇都的长发如缎生辉。  
“无垢的心灵，正因为这样的一串饰物才会喜悦吧。”  
王的表情如此舒缓，他凝视着恩奇都流露胜于一切财宝的微笑，如同无瑕的野花，如同澄澈的河流。他揽住那宽肩，亲吻友人秀美的睫毛，并向下移至嘴唇。恩奇都睁开天青石般的眼睛，嘴角含着一绺头发，他玩笑般地送入王的口中，如此湿润，呼吸交织且升腾。他们紧搂着彼此跌入柔软的金色床榻，赤红的腰布与纯白的罩袍被随意丢弃，英雄王强健的臂膀攫住美发的恩奇都，俯身于他颈侧与胸口留下瘀痕，哪怕是兵器非人的恢复力也要三个日夜。兵器试图不发出声音，好像又一场较量，雄鹿般的瞳子里写尽欢愉。双方都在变得坚硬，摩擦中碰触着火花。神纹烧灼若有荧光，吉尔伽美什摸进恩奇都的身体——那聪慧的神妓引导且改造的花园，沾满夜露，他必然巡视徜徉。  
恩奇都的手指顺着英雄王胸口的红纹向上划，用力抓住他的肩膀，先以亲吻试探，后咬吮出血。这是只有王和挚友分享的神之饮物，在漫长的缠绵中涂抹且粘稠，散发着乖张的气息。疼痛让英雄王满足，他完美的身体只有一人能留下刻痕。  
神代兵器的身体被颤抖席卷，终于发出了长长的叹息，英雄王降临在他的乐园，高涨的兴奋如同幼时自己贪玩于华美的神殿，费尽心力取回了最初的宝物，在自己身边放平。灼热的温度自腿间扩散，一下一下有悦耳的声响。他的腰被恩奇都有力的腿所扣紧，足跟的薄茧刮蹭王的尾椎。  
“吉尔喜欢被触碰这里……”小泥人在喘息的间隙，不忘恶劣地将脚放平，亦随着起伏摩擦王腰臀相接处的浅窝，换来更多的啮痕。吉尔伽美什不屑地哼了声，复以天之锁捆住恩奇都的双手，命他趴伏于柔软的被褥间，他扯住恩奇都的美发，并以更粗暴的挺进。天之锁并不能锁住其本身，只是一种玩笑般的情趣，爱欲的火只有在适量的疼痛中烧得更旺，伴随以炽烈的喘息。  
在晨曦升起时他们浑身湿透，那顶花冠悬在床头，最终被收入王之财宝。吉尔伽美什从床头捻起一根紫色宝石的发链，饰在挚友的额发上。王乐于在欢爱后给予一些奖赏，但恩奇都将之取下，盘绕在指尖，又轻舐王的嘴唇，那里曾被他咬伤，又沾染他的淫液。天青石的眼睛里有无限温柔，于是王又赠与他更多的亲吻，为这美逾天神的面容。

（二）  
没有一个处女或处子的面容比得上这位天生的英雄、国王右侧的挚友，哪怕他们眠于卧榻，被雪白的花瓣所沐浴。他们是惊弓之鸟，是眼睛张皇的兔子，是见到牧犬要逃跑的羊。英雄王的火焰繁盛，如同暴烈的太阳，供他享用的祭品们在猛力的冲撞和征服后瞬间失神，像被火焰焚化般无力地躺在王的卧榻，垂下雪白或麦色的手臂，无论男女，在颓靡的香气里，短暂的死和深久的睡眠抹在他们的双眼。他们在天明前离去，拿着暴君给予的礼物——金杯、首饰、或者织毯。踏着晨光，初婚的少女或少年眼睛湿润，被伴侣所迎接。  
走过神塔台阶的人、进入到那间金色卧室的人、在白色花瓣上留下小小红迹的人，不少已经老去，可是他们仍然记得灯烛辉煌间那张扬的神纹、蛇一般的眼眸、雕塑的身体和撕裂的疼痛。他们有了自己的后代，可是没有一个人诞下金发红眸的王的孩子，而王却一直年轻伟力。  
在神代兵器降临后，不再有乌发的年轻人走上神塔，吉尔伽美什不再夺去少女的新婚。全乌鲁克都看见那宽阔的广场上宛如流星雨的坠落，武器相接击打出火花。在那三天三夜的缠斗后，两位英雄握手言和，并列着走上乌鲁克人宣誓婚姻的祭坛，但并非是为了男女的婚配。神代兵器立于王的右侧，好比锋利的神斧、黄金的宝剑，贵族公子都匍匐在他们脚下。女神宁孙娜慈爱地凝视着恩奇都，她将他视为养子。她独生的爱子被天之锁驯服，她乐于见证美梦成为现实，作证远比婚姻更为牢不可破的誓言。

金色的帷帐间，第一次涌起了情欲，它因初生而莽撞毛躁。情欲乃非独一方的攻占和进犯，是双方共同探险的山林。不为人知的角落里安躺着宝物，以软款的身姿。那些剧痛的撕裂和标记，是王作为神的代行人的符印，为他的畜群盖上纹章。只有旗鼓相当的对手能为他带来真正同床做爱的愉悦，在彼此包裹的颤动之中，如同两河不止息的微浪，浮动的光斑。  
吉尔伽美什取下母亲赠予恩奇都的金色披肩，将手探入宽大的袖口，抚摸神造的躯体——纤长壮实，每一块肌肉都蕴藏着野牛般的神力。他知道美索不达米亚每一件充满神性的兵器都有着美观与实用的二重属性，一朵娇艳的鲜花也能将一座村庄夷为平地。恩奇都轻舐王饰以金耳环的耳垂，这令王拆礼物般急躁地撕开阿鲁鲁编织的白袍，而对方则褪下紧裹双腿的长裤，以秘处贴紧王的胯间。英雄王剥去黄金的盔甲，只罩着金丝的睡袍，与恩奇都并卧于寝榻。他下体傲人，茂盛如清晨的树丛，摩擦间猛兽意欲跃出。  
“现在还不行，吉尔……”神代兵器如母亲一手伸入睡袍抚弄着英雄王的后背，向下轻拍其尾椎，另一手抚弄挑逗着猛兽，伴以温和的亲吻。他比聪慧温柔的神妓更胜一筹，不仅知晓如何绵延高涨的欲望，也有男子汉的雄健有力。他的抚摸温和却有冲击力，是早春的河流，坠落的甘雨。雨水划过柱顶的沟，神人混血的英雄不禁颤抖。几代间第一次他感到这诱人的侵犯，有绿色的枝条要缠绕乌鲁克的王杖。  
绿色的泥人一阵闷哼，英雄王在啃咬他的嘴唇和脖颈。力度很大，天青石的眼睛里雾蒙蒙的。  
“本王不能咬你吗？坏心眼的兵器。”话说出口，竟如此笨拙，英雄王冷峻的脸却泛起了红晕。  
在为挚友进行生疏的扩张后，他被恩奇都握着，引导着放入，他进去，全身的力量要涌出，但是这个迷宫没有出口，只有温软的藤蔓和树叶。他只能用尽力气咬住恩奇都的肩膀，一下一下震得酥麻发痛。恩奇都仿佛变得透明，血液在他皮下青色的血管里奔涌，王看得见他被贯穿的身体的里的每一处。一根细线在绷紧，黄金的心脏被天之锁缠住，腰胯迎合着恩奇都的挺送下意识地运动。只有温柔的压紧和压迫，美丽的琉璃般的金发被汗濡湿。  
他从未体验过真正的床第之欢，而恩奇都为他预备了秀丽的花园。在冲刺之后停驻许久，他在恩奇都的怀里仿佛回到童年。

恩奇都的腿间湿泞，王吩咐西杜丽盛水来。戴面纱的女祭司捧着水盆和手巾进入这淫靡的乐园，她放下漂浮香花的水盆，摆好弄翻在地的靠垫和线毯。她的目光掠过瘫软的有红色神纹的王，和抚弄着王的恩奇都，面纱下的薄唇勾起隐秘的微笑。  
“需要我帮忙吗？吉尔伽美什王。”  
王摆摆手，女祭司掩门退出去。王倚着靠垫，沾水擦拭恩奇都结实的大腿，亦擦拭己身。  
吉尔伽美什贪恋渴求这温存夜晚的重复，他甚至去伊什塔尔的殿堂寻找当初他派去的那位神妓，意欲给予她无限的财宝和礼物。她在悠长的欢爱中引导着恩奇都走向智性，为了感念她，山中的野人蜕变出秀美的面容，给王带来无限的满足。可不知为何，他并不能找到。  
“你不必去寻找，吉尔啊，她已经将美传达给我，如同老师教懵懂的学生。”  
“是啊，本王只需紧抱你就好。”落寞的王接受了友人的亲吻，他在王耳边小声说话，预备今夜的嬉戏。

（三）  
在冷水的河流边，吉尔伽美什王的双手浸于水流，他连指甲缝里也已经洗去血污，瞥见恩奇都并未重新穿上那繁复的礼袍，自由如他不喜欢那些搭扣和珠链。他只围着金色的腰布，不输于王的秘处若隐若现。他仍旧天真自然，采撷芦苇和野花编着花冠，玩笑一般将之放在王的头上。  
英雄王凝视着挚友的躯体，朝阳照亮窗户时他亲手为雪白的身体画上与他匹配的火红纹痕，披挂美丽的轻纱，恩奇都被打扮得如同新娘。伊什塔尔也没有如此的美貌，英雄王意图说出狂妄的言语，却被挚友以鲜花染色的指尖止住。  
“吉尔，所有的祝福应该献给女神，乌鲁克的保护神。须知我只是神造的一件物品，随时可以被毁灭或者取代。你应该祝福能够永存的——神、神迹、神护佑下人所创造的不朽的奇迹。”  
如今他在河流里洗去了节日的色彩，只有肋侧还残留一些红迹，英雄王揽住他的腰，以唇封住那片残留的颜色。恩奇都软了腰，垂首吻王那黄金般闪耀的头发。祭祀的香烟未散，他注意到王手中攥着的那片布——是西杜丽的面纱。  
虔心的女祭司，以布蒙脸，迎接金星女神的降临。魔力剧烈，她无法承受，在祭祀后体力不支倒在王的怀中。他没有暴怒，因为西杜丽是高洁忠诚的。她或许比自己更爱美索不达米亚的人与土地，更爱自己承担的职责。他唤来侍女，扶女祭司去沐浴休息，自己却悄悄留下了她的面纱——贞洁的证明。

吉尔伽美什王有一个恶趣味的计划，他将面纱蒙在恩奇都眼上，仅仅露出花瓣一般的嘴唇。他是他的神妓，他的乐园。光是在祭祀时他已经被恩奇都散发的气息所俘获，西杜丽的每一句神谕都如芒刺一样难耐。  
“这是……对伊什塔尔女神的挑衅。”勇猛如恩奇都，亦有怯色。  
“无需惧怕，不傲慢无以为王！”吉尔伽美什摁住了恩奇都的头，迫使他含着自己，每一下都深深刻入他的口腔。  
早春的温和气息笼罩，野地点缀着鸟鸣。偶尔有野兔跑过，草丛窸窸窣窣响。繁花起了骨朵的序曲，剧烈的吞吐被春阳下的河流淹没了。他们最终会相拥着倒下，在自然织成的绿草眠床。动作本身即是告知的言辞，吉尔伽美什王意图告诉恩奇都，他所有的美丽幻想——  
在伊什塔尔玉石铺地的神殿里，英雄王将友人抵着丰乳的女神的雕塑，星星落下升起七次。在吉尔伽美什全知的母亲的卧房，充满馨香的宁孙娜的寝榻，英雄王将友人的腿脚捆起，他们握住彼此摩擦。闪光的王座和右手边的宝座不再是权力的象征，它们于床铺毫无两样。还有神塔平台上的空中之花园，被奇花异草所环绕，节日的礼装不为蔽体，只不过修饰原本就美丽的身形。美酒与歌声充盈，将他们所淹没，淹没在充满宝物的美好的世界。  
吉尔伽美什无惧于伊什塔尔的愤怒，他无疑在向她宣战。英雄之中的英雄和他钟爱的天地间最英俊的兵器会历尽一切，真朋友一切与共。哦，安努在上，恩利尔在上，人试图挣脱神的尝试一刻也不停止。吉尔伽美什知道，人类对神的顶礼膜拜并非是相信，而是恐惧。而乌鲁克的王和他的朋友将会超脱这种恐惧，尽享无限的欢愉。  
“不朽的奇迹乃非出于神的护佑……”他在如雨的倾泻后喃喃着。


End file.
